Fifteen
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Today is Dawn's fifteenth birthday and who knows? Maybe it turns out like the best day of her life! Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Fifteen, but not a songfic. Penguin Shipping inside!


Hi! Here's a new Penguin Shipping story from me! It's called "Fifteen" because it's Dawn's birthday and she's turning fifteen. I can't say much else, I know it's short but please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up on a sunny May morning. It was a Saturday, and she was turning fifteen that very day. She couldn't wait to see her friends, her mom and, over all, to see Kenny. If someone asked her what would she wish for her birthday, she would certainly answer she wished that special someone to notice her.<p>

It wasn't like Kenny didn't know she existed. They were actually best friends since they were toddlers. And that was the main problem. Dawn feared what would happen if she ever told him and he said no. Things would turn so awkward between them...they would never be the same again.

Deciding she shouldn't be worrying about that on her birthday, she dressed up in her normal attire, did her hair and went downstairs, where her mother was preparing the famous birthday breakfast.

"Good morning, mom!" Dawn cried, running into the kitchen.

"Happy fifteen birthday, sweetie," Johanna answered, kissing her forehead. She placed the tray with her breakfast in the kitchen table. "This is your special birthday breakfast: waffles with chocolate syrup, eggs and bacon and..."

"...my favorite berry juice," Dawn finished for her. "I know, mom."

Johanna smiled, "Just wait. I'm going to get you the best present. Ever!"

Dawn nodded as she munched her waffles. Just as she finished her eggs, she took a napkin and cleaned her mouth, and turned to see her mother holding a baby Pichu in her arms.

"Isn't it cute?" Johanna asked, grinning.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn cried, taking the baby Pichu in her arms. "For me? It's a Pichu for me?"

"Of course, you silly," Johanna laughed. "It's your birthday present."

The Pichu smiled at Dawn, "Pichu, Pii!"

Dawn hugged her mother tightly and then looked at Pichu, "You're going to be my new pokemon, heard that? Hey," she turned to her mother. "Does he have a pokeball?"

"Nope," her mother answered, shaking her head. "You'll have to carry him around."

"Happy with it!" Dawn exclaimed. Pichu jumped up to her arm, making the fifteen-year-old laugh.

"So what are you going to do now?" Johanna asked.

"I think I'm going to have a walk with little Pichu," Dawn answered. "And maybe I'll meet my friends on the way to Lake Verity."

Johanna nodded, "Very well then. But be back by lunchtime, will you?"

"Sure!" Dawn cried, already walking away. She ran off the house, Pichu in her arm. She ruffled the pokemon's head, and walked through the town's streets, heading to Lake Verity. Just when she was about to leave Twinleaf Town to enter Route One, she felt two hands in each of her shoulders.

"Hey Dee-Dee!" two boys cried in unison.

Dawn turned to find two of her best friends, Barry and Lucas. The first was a very energetic, kind of hyper boy, who was sort of similar to Ash, because he had also participated in the Sinnoh league. Lucas was a calm, thoughtful and sort of philosophical boy. While Kenny, Barry and herself had been on a trip through Sinnoh, he had left to Unova, where he had received his first pokemon, Oshawott. Both of them, along with Kenny, were her best friends. Dawn was really glad she jumped into them...if you can say jumping into your two best friends is to have them pulling your shoulders, that is.

"Happy birthday!" Barry exclaimed, patting her back.

"Fifteen years old," Lucas said, shaking his head. "We're all so old now."

"Come on Luke, you're the only one who is still fourteen!" Barry cried, laughing. Lucas looked at him offended, but said nothing. Barry turned again to Dawn, "In any case, happy birthday! I can't wait for the party this afternoon!"

"What party...?" Dawn started, a smile playing in her lips.

Lucas smacked Barry's arm, "Dude, you just slipped your tongue."

Barry looked at him sheepishly, "True...well, whatever," he turned to Dawn. "Bye Dawn, see ya later!"

Both boys went away as Dawn started walking to Lake Verity, smiling, "A party this afternoon...?"

As she arrived to Lake Verity, she sat by the shore, looking at the lake. Pichu hopped off her shoulder and sat by her trainer, who smiled, "This view is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed," a voice agreed behind her.

She turned to see Kenny smiling broadly. The auburn-haired boy looked at her dark eyes, and sat by her, "Happy birthday, Dee-Dee."

Dawn giggled, "Quit calling me that."

Kenny looked at her, strange sheepishness in his eyes, "Hey...Dawn. I have a present for you."

Dawn's face lighted up, "Really? Kenny, you didn't have to! I mean, you remembering my birthday is just enough for me!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenny laughed. "We've been friends for ages. How couldn't I remember your birthday? That'd be immoral! Anyway, I'll give it to you with one condition."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What condition, Kenny?"

"You have to tell me who do you like," he said simply.

Dawn's expression changed from amused to worried, "Why should I tell you?"

"It's worth a present," Kenny said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dawn did a sigh. Should she tell him? She would ruin their whole friendship if he didn't share her feelings, but if he did share them...she couldn't imagine how happy she would be if she ever had Kenny as her boyfriend. So she took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'll tell you clues."

Kenny shrugged his shoulders, "Okay. But we won't stop until I guess him. And you have to tell me the truth, okay?"

Dawn gulped, but nodded, "Okay. First clue: He is a close friend of mine."

"Ash...?" Kenny guessed.

"Nope, not Ash, because he lives in Twinleaf town," Dawn answered. She was starting to find the game somewhat amusing.

"Barry then?" her friend suggested.

"Nope. He's got auburn hair," she said, smiling.

_I can't think of anyone who is a close friend of hers, living in Twinleaf and having auburn hair_, he thought in frustration.

"Last clue?" he demanded.

"Duh...okay," Dawn laughed. She took a deep breath and said, "Last clue...he's sitting just by my side."

Kenny looked at her, with an incredulous expression in his face. He grinned, "Really?"

Dawn blushed and nodded, "May I have my present now?"

"You may," Kenny said, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. Just as he pulled away, he added, "Happy birthday, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, and looked down to Pichu, who had watched the whole scene with a delighted expression in his yellow, little face.

"So did you really mean that as my birthday present?" she asked.

"Nah, I had a lollipop for you," he laughed. "But I thought it would be so much better to keep it."

Dawn punched his arm playfully, "You will never change, will you?"

"Nope. Never, ever."

She laughed and took Kenny's hand, resting her head on his arm. Just as they watched the lake, they could see the legendary Pokemon Mesprit appear in the middle of the lake, smiling gently at them. A second later, it disappeared again.

* * *

><p>So that was it! Hoped you liked the story. Do you have some tips to give me? Review to let me know! I always want to improve. I know this is not my best work, so expect much better stories from me! Until then, cheers!<p>

Nikki~!


End file.
